Pay Back
by CRMGrimmi
Summary: Hidan wakes up to find himself put back together and out of that damned pit. And there's only one explanation: Shikamaru Lots and lots if lemons X3
1. Chapter 1

Pay back

**So, basically…I like ShikaHida…so I thought 'Hm, why not write a one-shot lemon?' and here we are! My first Naruto fanfic, so…please go easy! ^w^**

'_That damn brat…I'm seriously gonna make him pay…'_ Hidan thought angrily as he fought against the ropes bounding him. He didn't know how, but when he woke up, he had been out of the damned hole he had been buried in, put back to together and tied. He was in a dark room, which seemed to be like a bedroom of some sort, but quite a basic one. He had started struggling, but soon realised there was no point, since a chakra-absorbing collar had been tied around his neck. '_Argh, when I get free, I'll show that cocky little-'_ Hidan was currently cursing the only one who knew about his imprisonment in the forest: Shikamaru. He didn't really know who had tied him up and stuff, but he bet that it was Shikamaru. After what seemed to be centuries of struggling, a door open on the other side of the room. Bright light hit Hidan's eyes, making him squint. He could make out a shape of a person but couldn't tell who it was. As he got used to the light, he started to make out that it was no other than Shikamaru himself.

"You're finally awake. Troublesome, aren't you?" Shikamaru said in a bored tone while closing the door. The room was engulfed in darkness again except for the candle that Shikamaru was holding, the flame flickering. Hidan growled. He couldn't talk because he was gagged, but anyone could tell that he would have been swearing and cursing away if the gag hadn't been there. "Tche, be glad you're even out of that pit. I would've left you there for all eternity if I hadn't been so annoyed." Hidan lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, annoyed. Annoyed that even though I completely outsmarted you and defeated you-" Hidan snarled at this. "-I still felt like I needed to bring you pain." Hidan let out a laugh, even though it was muffled.

'_Pain? To me? To hell with that! I love pain; the brat obviously hasn't realised that._' Hidan grinned triumphantly, but it was wiped off when he saw Shikamaru approach him, a very dark expression on his face that meant nothing good. Hidan suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, realising just how vulnerable he was. '_Argh dammit…I don't have my rosary, or my scythe and I'm tied up, with no possibility of using chakra…I damn you to hell, stupid deer boy!' _the magenta eyed man cursed the teenager, who seemed to read his mind.

"Pretty weak now, aren't you? The only thing you've got left is your immortality, but that won't help you much in this case." Shikamaru said, his face still wearing that dark expression that sent chills down Hidan's back. Shikamaru crouched in front Hidan, taking the latter's chin in his hand. "Not so much of a big shot without your partner either." Hidan growled, and tried to get free of the teenager's grip, but failed. What had Kakuzu got to do with this? Hidan was strong enough without him, even though they were stronger when they worked together. Where was Kakuzu anyway? Why hadn't he saved Hidan? He couldn't have been defeated, Kakuzu was too strong for that. Once again, Shikamaru seemed to know what Hidan was thinking. "Kakuzu has been defeated. He's dead." He said coldly. Hidan frowned.

'_So Kakuzu has died…'_ he wasn't really sad, just felt like he lost something he knew he cared for even a little bit. Kakuzu hadn't really been anything to him…OK, maybe they had been friends of some sort of the other, but that doesn't mean he was going to mourn over his death. Shikamaru pushed Hidan against the wall on which Hidan had been sitting against. Hidan frowned deeper, and struggled against Shikamaru, but the latter still had a strong grasp on the magenta eyed man's chin, so that Hidan couldn't move.

"Don't struggle; it'll just make it worse for yourself. Not that I care." Said Shikamaru's currently cold and uncaring voice next to Hidan's ear. He pushed Hidan against the wall harder, and let go of the latter's chin, holding him in place by placing his hand loosely on Hidan's chest. The albino realised that he was only wearing his pants; his cloak had been completely destroyed in the explosion. He struggled against Shikamaru more, a little concerned at what the teenager was going to do, but the collar absorbed the chakra he used to move immediately, and his energy drained quickly. Shikamaru moved his hand from Hidan's chest to hook his fingers around the collar. "Useful, this is, don't you think? It'd be too much of a trouble to let you struggle constantly." He said darkly, and Hidan knew he was in big trouble. The fingers hooked around his collar were removed, and Hidan tensed when he felt a lone finger trail down his chest to his abs, ever so lightly. He shivered when the finger trailed over his navel, and a hand pressed against it. Hidan had closed his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate on making more chakra, even though he knew it was pointless. Shikamaru breathed in his ear, making him shiver again. A hand slipped into Hidan's pants, wrapping around his length tightly. The albino gasped and snapped his eyes open, making eye contact with Shikamaru. The latter was still wearing that dark look, but was smirking ever so lightly, making Hidan want to disappear; heck, he'd rather be back in that pit than here. He felt the hand stroke his length slowly, a thumb running over the head, and digging his nail into the slit. Hidan stopped moan from breaking out of his throat.

"Shto-guh…" Hidan tried to tell Shikamaru to stop through his gag, but not only could he not be understood, each time he spoke, he felt the urge to moan rise. Shikamaru tightened his grip around the older man's dick, quickening his movements. Hidan felt something twist in his insides, and arched his back a little. Why was he enjoying this? This was his enemy for crying out loud, and a kid, about five years younger than him!

Hidan tried to kick Shikamaru off of him, but failed. Shikamaru continued to stroke him, making it impossible for Hidan to concentrate on escaping. He gasped and bucked his hips sub consciously into Shikamaru's grip. The leaf ninja smirked and retrieved his hand. Hidan felt something in between annoyance and relief, he was now fully hard, and needed to release; he looked at Shikamaru through heavy lidded eyes, and saw that the younger male was taking something out from his pocket. When Hidan saw what it was, he growled and once again tried to struggle, but by now, he was completely weak; Shikamaru only chuckled darkly, and placed the object around Hidan's cock. The cock ring fit tightly around Hidan, making the latter gasp loudly. He arched his back, and glared at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru chuckled darkly, and forced Hidan's head into his lap, where Hidan realised he had been forced face to face with Shikamaru's cock. "Suck." That single word made Hidan's eyes widen and tried to get away again. Shikamaru tutted, and ripped the gag from Hidan's mouth, and before the albino could say anything, he had already thrusted his cock into the albino's mouth. Hidan's widened, and when Shikamaru forced him to deep throat him, his eyes moistened. Shikamaru's cock was thrusting into his mouth harshly. The teenaged male took hold of Hidan's hair and lead the man's movements, making Hidan choke and gag. Finally, Shikamaru forcefully pulled Hidan's head away from his cock.

Hidan felt the boy throw him unto his stomach, making his head contact with the floor painfully. This wasn't enough to knock out Hidan, but enough for him to wince in uncomfortable pain. He felt Shikamaru remove his pants and throw them somewhere across the room, which made him look back at Shikamaru, and his eyes widened, as his saw the boy position his hard cock at Hidan's entrance. He opened now gag and cock free mouth but a scream only ripped itself from his throat when Shikamaru thrusted into his non prepared entrance. The boy hissed at Shikamaru's tightness, while the man underneath squirmed and gasped, burying his face into floor as tears came to his eyes. Shikamaru seemed to noticed those, and started thrusting deeply into Hidan in a quickening pace. Hidan let out loud moans and gasps; he let out an exceptionally loud scream of pleasure when Shikamaru hit his prostate. He moaned loudly, needing to release, but couldn't because of the cock ring.

Shikamaru had grabbed his hips and had turned him round unto his back, looking in satisfaction as he saw the pained expression on Hidan's face, the tears running down his face and his usually neat hair completely messed up.

Hidan was moaning loudly each time Shikamaru hit his prostate. He felt so stupid, he was so embarrassed. Here was his enemy, fucking him into the floor like there was no tomorrow, and Hidan was moaning like a cheap whore. His face was red from the pleasure and embarrassment.

Hidan arched his back, wanting to cum so badly, but not being able to. It hurt.

Shikamaru glared sadistically at the moaning man underneath him. He suddenly wrapped both hands around the man's throat. Hidan gasped for air, needing the oxygen; he couldn't die, but that doesn't mean he liked being suffocated. He choked and gasped, staring at Shikamaru in an almost terrified way; that look. It was the same look Shikamaru had worn when Hidan had been buried in the pit; a look that showed just how much Shikamaru loathed Hidan. Somehow, it frightened the magenta eyed man; it reminded him if just how vulnerable he had been at the time, and made him feel even more so right at this moment.

Shikamaru didn't stop thrusting into him. The feeling of being choked and fucked at the same time was too much for Hidan. He let out a very loud choked scream, arching his back even more, so that his and Shikamaru's chests touched slightly. The brown haired teenager smirked, and leaned down next to Hidan's left ear.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself a little too much for an enemy?" He whispered darkly into Hidan's ear, making Hidan shiver. "You're such a slut, _Hidan_." Hidan's eyes widened at these words, and the pleasure suddenly intensified, making him gasp and moan. Shikamaru loosened his from Hidan's neck, then untied the other man's wrists, pinning them either side of this head by the wrists. Hidan was taking shallow, short breaths, drooling a little. "Heh, you should look at yourself. A total whore, spreading your legs for me." Shikamaru said sadistically. Hidan shot him a very weak glare.

"G-Go to hell, ah! Bastard!" Hidan moaned in between gasps for air and of pleasure. Shikamaru smirked, and took Hidan's chin in between his right thumb and index finger.

"You say that, but you're actually enjoying this." He gave a particularly hard thrust at Hidan's prostate, making the older man's voice hitch. Shikamaru grabbed Hidan's knees, and spread his legs wider. "Look, you're too hard to say you don't enjoying me fucking the living daylights out of you." Hidan looked away, too weak to try and punch Shikamaru off of him, his hands clawing the ground. More tears rushed to his eyes as Shikamaru sped up his thrusting, and Hidan squeezed his eyes shut, and cried out in pleasure. "Tell me what you are." Hidan clenched his jaw, clawing the floor even more. His eyelids flew open when a malicious hand grabbed his purple cock tightly. Hidan bucked into the hand, loving the friction. "Tell me, _Hidan_. Tell me that your my fucking whore."

"Nggh…I-I'm AH!" Hidan couldn't finish his sentence. Shikamaru squeezed his hand tighter around his cock, which was causing Hidan to moan again.

"Don't give up. Come on, what are you?" Shikamaru said sadistically. Hidan cried out again, more tears running down his face.

"I'm y-your fucking whore!" Hidan screamed out as best as he could. "A-ah! I ca-an't-" Hidan couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. He needed to release, and he needed to now.

Shikamaru meanwhile, was grinning evilly, at the gasping Akatsuki. "What do you want?" he asked mockingly.

"I-I want to c-cum!" Hidan gasped out, he finger clawing as hard as ever into the floor, leaving dents.

"Ask properly, slut." The teenager teased evilly.

"Ah! I want to cum! Please! Oh~" Hidan moaned. "Please! Shikamaru!" He couldn't stop himself from moaning out his enemy's name in intense need and pleasure, looking at him with half lidded and glazed over eyes, filled with tears. Shikamaru felt that he was also about finished, so took off the cock ring from Hidan's dick, pleasuring Hidan at the same time as thrusting deeper and harder into him, repeatedly slamming into his prostate. Hidan let out a final lustful cry of 'FUCK!', and released his essence all over himself and Shikamaru, so much, that some even reached his chin. Shikamaru moaned loudly as Hidan tightened around him, and thrust in harder as he released deeply into Hidan, making the man arch his back, feeling the hot warmth in his insides.

Shikamaru looked down at Hidan, who was breathing more normally again. Once again, Shikamaru grabbed Hidan's chin, and made the older man look at him. The brown haired male took in the delightful sight of the defeated Akatsuki before pulling out. He pulled up his own pants, and looked at the latter, who looked as if he was about to fall into darkness soon. Shikamaru stood up and looked down at Hidan, smirking lightly.

"You can't escape. You can try to kill me, but you will always be too weak." Shikamaru threw a blanket over Hidan as he left the room. Hidan slowly went into a sitting position, but wincing ever so lightly. He looked at the darkened room. More tears flowed down his face, and hid his face with a hand. Defeated, humiliated, abused. Oh, if there had ever been a Jashin, he wouldn't have let his faithful follower live through _that _kind of pain. What bullshit. Hidan whimpered. All he had believed in, all he had known, cared for, trusted in, became confusion between reality and fantasy. Kakuzu had died, Jashin ended up being nothing but a made up god, and he was stuck in this damned room, with nothing but his enemy to fuck him whenever he wanted.

Hidan punched the wall, crying quietly.

**Yes I KNOW it's not a happy ending, but personally, I find that a lot of the best stories are the ones with dramatic endings, so there ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Pay Back's Not Enough

**Due to popular requests, I've decided to make a sequel of 'Pay Back' (Shikamaru x Hidan). I hope you enjoy this.**

**Please be aware that Hidan and Shikamaru may be a little OOC due to the story line.**

Hidan had absolutely no idea how many weeks had passed. He hadn't see the light of day in what felt like centuries and the everyday cycle seemed to leave him lifeless.

How ironic.

Everyday was the same. Shikamaru would come, abuse him, and leave him. Sometimes he came with food and water, sometimes he came with objects that he would use on the grey haired man. Hidan didn't care at this point. The days just seem to repeat themselves and he eventually became immune to it all, only giving minimal responses to it all.

It had been a while since Shikamaru had last visited him. The immortal figured that he was probably on some mission out somewhere. He waited for his body to heal itself again like it always had, before shakily standing up. Shikamaru had long removed the chain and restraints meaning he thought Hidan was now too weak and worn out to fight back or try to run away. That just proved how little the genius knew of the ex-Akatsuki member. The chakra absorbing collar was still there though.

The room was pitch black, so Hidan felt his way around the room, leaning on the walls. You'd think his eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, but they really hadn't. Hidan even wondered if he'd possibly gone blind. As he moved around the room, he felt his foot touch something. It felt like fabric. He lowered himself to pick the fabric up and on closer inspection, he felt out that the fabric were actually clothes. His clothes. He put on his trousers which had been abandoned after the first time this had all started. Feeling better now that he was dressed, he continued to make his was around the room.

He touched a different surface. It wasn't the cold stone of the wall, but smooth wood. It was the door. Finding the handle, the prisoner pried it open, but of course it was locked. He grumbled in frustration.

He'd have to use raw strength to attempt to break the door down, since chakra was pointless at this point. He had considerably weakened, he felt that, but he wasn't born weak, so he could maybe, just maybe, get his much wanted freedom.

The magenta eyed man took in a deep side and put some distance between him and the door. He ran towards the door shoulder first and smashed against it. The door creaked. That was a start. He did so again and again and Hidan felt the door start to give way a little. He walked to the opposite side of the room, and turned towards what he hoped was the door. Well, he was known for being reckless so even if what he did run into in the end was the wall, he'd try again.

He ran at full speed towards the door and successfully collided with it, breaking it off its hinges. He face planted into the ground as he fell. After staying in that position for a while, a little dazed, he finally tried to get up, and looked at his surroundings. It was night, which was a good thing otherwise Hidan wouldn't have been able to see anything during the day due to the sunlight. The moon shining down on him was already a bit too bright but easier to handle. He breathed in the fresh night air and noticed he was on the very outskirts of what he presumed to be Konoha. He looked back into the room. He also noticed his sandals next to the door on the inside and put them on. Then, not wanting to bring any attention to himself more than he wanted to, he sprinted away. He saw that he was quite close to what he guessed was a training ground which had a small forest near it, and he made his way into said forest.

He couldn't run for very long after that. He soon had to sit for a while to find his breath. He thought out his options in his mind. He should probably try to get as far away as possible from Konoha as he could, but his priority was also to take off the stupid collar. He touched it and grumbled as he realised it was made of some metal like matter. He'd need some tools. Maybe he could find some in a shed nearby, considering that the place he had been kept for all that time was some sort of shed. He sighed and started to walk again.

The forest wasn't large and he came out of it soon enough. Everything was silent, to which he was thankful for and he carefully made his way into the village's streets which were completely deserted at this time of night. He kept to the shadows all the same, for his grey silver hair stood out too much in the moonlight. As he neared the entrance, he noticed a single ninja standing guard. The guy looked like he was sleeping though, and Hidan used that to his advantage. He kept to the shadows of the last building closest to the man and picked up a stone from the ground. He threw it in a direction far away from the gates of the village.

The ninja jolted awake at the sound and rushed to see what it was, for the rock had collided with a drainpipe of a building on the far left. As the ninja left, Hidan ran quickly to the gates. He noticed a small shed next to the gates, which seemed to be where ninjas would inspect whoever wanted to come in. He was tight on time, but he needed weapons or something and entered the small stall through the backdoor. He only found record books at first, but then found a drawer in which was a Kunai. He wasn't too sure why somebody would keep this in here but he didn't have time to think of that. He quickly exited and just as the previous came into view, he made a quick run out of the gates. Since he didn't hear anybody calling after him, he congratulated himself on his sneaky escape and dashed into the forest, avoiding the main path.

Shikamaru yawned as he Ino and Chouji made their way back to the village. The mission itself had been easy, but they kept meeting robbers and such on the road to and from the village on the other of the country.

When they arrived, the usual reports were given and Shikamaru went his way. He would have gone home directly, the same home he had been raised in, due to not wanting to leave his mother alone, but he wanted to check on a certain prisoner of his.

Shikamaru had long realised that no matter how much pain and suffering he cause the other, it didn't bring him anything. At first it did, but these days he found the responses unsatisfying and that frustrated him. His thoughts were cut when he saw the door was broken. He swore, and rushed to the stone shed. It was empty. Hidan had made a run for it. He clicked his tongue.

He had underestimated the man. But he needed to find him now.

This was all a secret business, so he couldn't rely on any of the ninja dogs or of his friends. He tapped his foot in a frustrated manner as he thought. The only real exit was through the Konoha gates. And since Hidan still had that chakra absorbing chakra, he wouldn't be able to run away from any of exit.

Shikamaru was quick to arrive at the gates of the village. After an inquiring of where he was going, he explained he needed to check something in the Shikamaru forest outside of the village. Shikamaru was a highly trusted and valued ninja, so the ninjas on duty didn't question him any further.

The genius went straight for the main path, but noticed how some bushes and branches seemed to have been disturbed by somebody forcing their way through them. Following this as a start to a trail, he made his way through the greenery. A normal ninja wouldn't have been able to follow such a weak trail without a ninja dog, but Shikamaru wasn't a normal ninja, so following the trail was easy enough. It was only when he saw a broken metal collar on the ground that he got pissed off. How the heck did that idiot manage to take the chakra absorbing collar off, dammit? He noticed what seemed to be an extremely worn out kunai. Shikamaru wasn't sure how exactly Hidan had managed to get a kunai nor how he had had the patience to take it off, but that didn't matter. He would have been travelling by jumping through the trees by now, most likely.

Jumping onto a tree, Shikamaru scanned the horizon. For all he knew, the grey haired man was long gone, but he wasn't about to give up. That's when he noticed, not too far away, what seemed to be an inn. He made his way there and entered it. The place was rather empty except for a couple of people including the lady in charge and figure wearing a black cloak from head to bottom. He went to the inn keeper.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for a certain person." Shikamaru explained, and he elderly lady looked at him with a kind expression. "It's a man with grey pushed back hair and magenta eyes, he's about this tall and well built. Looks like an idiot." The lady thought before shaking her head and apologising. Shikamaru thanked her and sighed. He was thinking of asking the other person but saw them leave the inn quickly. Why the rush? "Oi, wait!" he called out. The cloaked figure rushed into the greenery. Yeah, that wasn't suspicious at all; very subtle. Shikamaru chased after the person, and saw how fast they were. He groaned; this was all too bothersome. He made the hand signs for his shadow weaving jutsu and easily caught the unexpected man. He approached the latter, who was strongly fighting the jutsu. "You're still an idiot, aren't you?" he growled, lowering the hood roughly. Hidan growled and frowned at him.

"Shut it, brat." He snapped back. Shikamaru felt like destroying him merely because it seemed he had gotten his fight back.

"I'm surprised you were able to get away without being notice and were able to get that collar off if I was going to be honest." The younger man said flatly. Hidan struggled all he could, but he had just got his chakra back a few hours ago, so it wasn't working. "C'mon I want to go back."

Hidan had no plans on being prisoner of that jerk again, so even when Shikamaru pried him to move, he didn't budge.

"Yeah, as if I'm gonna let that happen easily, bastard. I want to know how many fucking years it's been." He hissed. Shikamaru turned back to him, less that impressed.

"It's been two years since Madara and Obito were defeated and that Akatsuki has been dissolved. All of the members are dead." Shikamaru answered. He might as well know. Hidan didn't care about that to be honest. He'd gotten over Kakuzu's death a while ago and he'd never been close to any of the other members.

"Tsch. Another thing; aren't you bored of this by now?" The ex Akatsuki member growled deeply which even made Shikamaru show some shock. "All of _that_ has been going on for something of two years and you're still being all fucking angsty and pathetic about a single guy who died under a minute of getting his heart pierced. You honestly think you're any fucking better than me?" A hard punch to the lower abdomen made Hidan gasp and fall to his knees as Shikamaru undid his jutsu.

"Shut up! You've killed hundreds of others! You're in no position to lecture me." The younger man scorned. "I've lost my teacher because of you and my father because of your group!" Hidan spat at the ground.

"I've lost everything long before you; you don't see me going around fucking all of my enemies, do ya?" he panted. "I've never had a family, my village rejected me, the only person I could call a companion was killed and my religion ended up being a hoax and you're there feeling sorry for yourself over the death of a measly two people? Don't fucking kid with me, brat. You call yourself a ninja and all I see is a fucking cry baby!" That earned him a kick and he thrown onto his back, and Shikamaru wasted no time in pining him in place with a kunai to his chest.

"I said shut up! A criminal like you could never understand!" Shikamaru let go of his calm façade and shouted into Hidan's face. The other was shocked for he had never thought it possible for the calm and collected genius to show this much anger. They stayed in the position for a while in silence glaring at each other.

"…I wasn't born a criminal." Hidan said simply. The younger man's confusion was clear. The idea that Hidan wasn't anything other than a criminal was an absurd one. "Things happened and I was forced to change to survive. But a goody two shoes who's had it all wouldn't understand." Hidan's voice was so calm and flat that it didn't even sound like it was Hidan's. Shikamaru could only stare down at him. Hidan sat up, which caused the kunai to slowly wound his chest with his every movement. Shikamaru flinched and tried to move away, but Hidan caught the wrist that was holding the kunai. "You seriously think you're any better than me? You're the one holding the grudge. You're still a brat who can't let go of something. Sure, at first it could've been understandable, the things you've done to me. But now; you just seem to be slowly losing your mind with grief, huh, brat?"

Shikamaru was scared. More scared than he had ever been. Here was the person who he hated the most and had killed his teacher, and he was reading Shikamaru's thoughts perfectly. He didn't understand how that was possible, and it scared him to be so vulnerable to the man that was both dangerous and a complete blockhead.

"What are you saying…?" the Konoha ninja hissed.

"I'm saying you're lonely. "

"Says you. I've got friends."

"Maybe. But you don't share any of your emotions with them, do you, brat?"

Ah what was this? His sworn enemy, no, _nemesis _was talking about Shikamaru as if they were the closest of comrades. How was that even possible? Shikamaru was frozen in fear and shock that he didn't even respond when Hidan let go of his wrist. Something oddly warm pressed against his lips. Shikamaru's genius mind blanked.

Hidan had gently pressed his lips against Shikamaru's.

This was so out of character of the magenta eyed man that Shikamaru couldn't register the situation. When Hidan pulled back, Shikamaru blinked and frowned, ripping his wrist out of Hidan's grip along with the kunai. He stood up and backed off, stopping only when his back hit a tree.

"The hell d'you think you're doing?" he muttered, wiping his mouth on his sleeve in disgust. Hidan stood up in his own leisurely manner, his chest wounded. He didn't care though; the black cloak had saved some damage.

"Mah, who knows?" Hidan shrugged. "I guess I'm starting to get some fucking feelings for my enemy." He sighed, sounding disappointed and angry at himself. If Shikamaru could've made himself disappear into the tree behind him, he would've.

"You're crazy…" he gaped in shock and somewhat horror. Hidan was in front of him in barely three steps, and trapped the other inbetween his arms.

"Thanks, I noticed." He murmured, and pressed his lips against Shikamaru's again. The leaf ninja struggled, making distressed groans, but eventually, slowly, relaxed into the kiss. It was odd; Hidan was a better kisser than what one would have expected. The kiss ended without much happening. Hidan blinked at him, before sniggering. "Pfff, you really are a cry baby." Shikamaru was annoyed and confused at that, but felt his face and realised he had started crying. He wiped his face quickly and growled.

"I hate you." He murmured.

"The feeling's mutual. With a bit of unexplained attraction." His enemy replied with an irritably grin. "And I haven't forgiven you for the last two years. I'm holding on to that grudge."

"Shut up already. Hey, where'd you get that cloak anyway?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. Hidan glanced away.

"The cloak room back at the inn…?" the answer sounded half amused half guilty. Shikamaru frowned and felt like slapping the grey haired jerk.

"One day I will put an end to you. You better get out of my sight. I'm letting you go this once due to…that but the next time-!" He was stopped by Hidan kissing his lips again.

"Yes, yes. And I'm the obnoxious one." He muttered against Shikamaru's lips. He then disappeared into the trees and Shikamaru exploded.

"SCREW YOU BASTARD!"

He could hear a distant 'I'm topping next time, brat!'

**Not one of my best stories, but eh I tried. I found Hidan and Shikamaru to be very OOC but whatever people; this is crack! **

**Hope you enjoyed this, you all who for this sequel~!**


End file.
